Zoids New Century: Rages of War
by Jarik1
Summary: The Backdraft Group are a criminal organization with plans on taking over the ZBC. But what happens when they get a new target: The entire of Zi. Now the Blitz Team will find themselves in the middle of a battlefield where victory is next to impossible.


****

Zoids New Century Zero:

Rages of War

By Jarik Tapnota

Well this is my first fan fiction published on Fanfiction.net. I hope I finish it lol. R&R please.

Though this is rated PG13, I would like to warn you that it may have some violent scenes full of gore and some sexual references.

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoids New Century Zero or any of its characters. This is merely a fan-written story.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" The voice screamed across the battlefield. A large, lion-like machine jumped up into the air and a claw. It began to glow, then the machine slashed down onto another machine, which dodged it.

This was a class S Zoid Battle. Zoid Battles were championship leagues set up on huge battlefield between powerful machines called zoids. They had various weapons on them and took a good pilot to use them. Class S was one of the best leagues and this was the final match to see who would win the Class S Trophy: The Blitz Team or the Lighting Team. 

Since Class S was such a high class, the battle was being broadcasted all over TVs worldwide. 

The white Zoid, Liger Zero, was one of the legendary Ultimate Xs, which had the amazing ability to actually learn after its battles making it better. It's pilot was Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team. He was the only one who could actually pilot the Liger Zero and use it to its full potential. 

The other pilot that had just dodged the attack was the mercenary Jack Sisco in his Lightning Saix. He had reigned unbeaten until Bit had barely won against him while Jack was hired by the Champ Team. Since then their was a fierce rivalry between the two.

His modified Lighting Saix was known for its speed making it the fastest zoid built that moved on the ground.

Bit moved the Liger Zero out of the way of Jack's counter attack. "Watch it Bit!!" Brad's voice spoke over the comm.. Brad Hunter was another member of the Blitz Team and a former mercenary who had been hired by the team and seemed to like it as long as he was paid. Brad used to pilot a Command Wolf, but that was destroyed so then he began to pilot a Shadowfox. 

"TAKE THIS!!" shouted a female voice that belonged to Leena Toros. Leena was the daughter of Doctor Steve Toros, who was the leader of the Blitz Team. Leena used to pilot a Dibson, but after that was destroyed moved on to a modified Gun Sniper. She liked using up lots of ammo but was crap in close combat. 

Steve Toros, called Doc by Bit, Brad and Jamie, was the father of Leena and the leader of the Blitz Team. He was a great strategist and always ends up buying things for the zoids. The teammates are very grateful when Doc buys them add-ons…that is until they realize that Doc used their money.

Leena's Gun Sniper locked onto the Lighting Saix piloted by Kelly Tasker. Kelly and Cris Tasker were the two other members of the Lighting Team and were extremely agile and pulled off seemingly impossible moves in their fast Lighting Saix.

Leena hit the trigger, firing the Gun Snipers Vulcan cannon. The bullets moved at Kelly, but she knew this and dodged. "DAMN!!" Leena swore as Kelly moved out of targeting range.

Brad aimed his Shadowfox's main cannon at Cris and opened fire. Ten-inch bullets flew at the Lighting Saix, but all were dodged. Cris turned her Lighting Saix towards the Shadowfox and charged at high speeds. All of Brad's attacks missed and hit the ground, lifting up dust.

Cris pulled her zoid into the air and prepared to pounce onto Brad. But Brad, who had fought the Lighting Team numerous times, knew this manoeuvre. He rolled to the side as Kelly Tasker fired her cannons at where Brad used to be. The main point of this tactic was that while Brad was trying to counter attack Cris, Kelly would take him out. But it didn't work. Brad turned his zoid around as Cris hit the ground. No matter how fast the Lighting Saix was, it wasn't able to dodge Brad's blasts.

The Lighting Saix fell to the ground, disabled and damaged with a huge hole in its side. "CRIS!!" Kelly shouted over the comm.. Brad grinned to himself until he felt his zoid lurch forward. _What the heck!?! _He looked at his status screen. He had been hit by Jack's cannon in his rear fuselage. Jack fired again and Brad was rendered useless.

"Crap…Brad's down!!" Bit said and charged at Jack again firing his underneath cannon. But Jack dodged it easily.

"C'mon Bit…too easy. Get your Jagar…I want a real challenge!!" Jack mocked.

Bit grinned. "As you wish…but this will be your downfall Jack!!"

The Liger Zero headed back for the Blitz Hover Cargo; where all the zoids stayed while they travelled. The Liger Zero moved into the docking bay. Bit's seat moved backwards and new panels popped up, getting ready for the Jagar system. Mechanical arms came out from the walls and pulled off all of Liger's basic armour. 

The circular wheel on the wall began to turn as the various cargo canisters moved. "Activate Jagar!!" Bit said and pushed some commands into his keypad. It came to one canister and stopped. The door opened showing blue armour plates similar to the original one. They moved onto Liger.

The docking plate that the Liger Zero was sitting on began to move up back to the opening in the top of the Hover Cargo. "GOOO JAGAR!!!" Bit shouted as his zoid was sent flying out of the Hover Cargo. Liger Jagar was extremely fast, even more so than the Lighting Saix. Plus it was still well armoured.

Bit hit a few buttons, activating his Jagar boosters. The top of the armour moved outwards and opened up revealing huge afterburners. Blue flames jetted out making the Liger almost unseeable. 

Leena was having trouble as she tried to target Kelly's Lighting Saix, but she couldn't get a lock on the fast zoid. Whenever she did manage to target the Saix, it moved to another location. _Stuff this…I'm going to manual!! _

The pink haired girl turned off her targeting system and began to try to shoot the Lighting Saix by eye. Most of her shots went wide but one did manage to hit Kelly, sending her skidding on the ground. Leena grinned and reactivated the targeting system. She locked on and launched twenty missiles before Kelly could get back up. The Lighting Saix was engulfed in a fireball.

Bit charged at Jack, who was also charging at Bit. They met in mid-air and both attacked fiercely. Both zoids crashed onto the ground with a thud rattling almost the entire battlefield. Bit quickly recovered and powered up the Liger's powerful talons. "Take this Jack!! STRIKE…LASER…CLAW!!!!!" He slashed across ways at Jack.

Bit grinned as his claw was about to meet the Lighting Saix's fuselage. But it didn't. Bit found himself flying backwards and spun across the ground. Dust lifted into the air. Bit looked at his panel trying to discover what had happened.

Apparently a hyper cannon had hit him on his head. But none of the Lighting Team had hyper cannon's.

"There are intruders on the battlefield. Battle cancelled!! Repeat!! Battle cancelled!!" The robotic judge announced.

All over world people gasped in shock. The Grand Final battle of the Class S league had just been cancelled because of intruders. 

The judge continued. "Intruders…low down your weapons as you are targeted by the Zoid Battle Commission Control Ship. Repeat to unknown zoids!! Surrender!!" 

Bit lifted the Liger from the ground and so did Jack. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!!" Bit shouted in anger and looked to face his attacker. Or more to the point…attackers. Hundreds of various zoids had lined up and all had their weapons ready. 

Jack looked at them in surpise. "What the heck is going on!?!"

As if summoned by Jack's words, what seemed like the leader of the mysterious zoid team spoke. "This is Lieutenant Sander of the Backdraft group. " A billion gasps were heard all over the world but Sander continued. "It seems that we Backdraft's are getting bored of taking over the Zoid Battle Commission…" he smirked. "…so we've broadened our goals. From now on, we declare war on all of Zi!!"

Now everyone did gasp hard. All of the Lighting Team and Blitz Team glowered in anger. Bit narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm certainly not going down with a fight."

A familiar voice added in on the conversation. "I sure hope not." A huge dragon-like zoid fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud.

It was covered in armour and various weapon systems. It was an Ultimate X like the Liger Zero…it was the Berserk Fury piloted by the young kid, Vega Obscura. The last time Bit had faced him was at the Royal Tournament and had only one just barely. The kid was an okay guy who just wanted to fight in battles. Unfortunately, the Backdraft Group had used this for their own uses.

The dark haired kid grinned. "Hey Bit. How 'bout another battle? This time I won't lose."

Bit growled. "Vega!! This is not the time!!"

Vega chuckled. "It is now!!" With that, he moved the Berserk Fury at Liger Zero at fast speeds. Behind him all the other zoids started to attack. Bit activated his boosters and charged forward to meet the Fury's attack.

"Doc!! Pick up everyone!! Jack and I will try to hold these bastards off!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Bit shouted through the comm.. Then he changed frequencies to Jack's Lighting Saix. "Jack!! Take care of the other zoids!! I'll try to reason with Vega!!" 

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No!! Let me take on the strongest one!!"

Bit bit his lip. "Now's not the time to argue!! Listen…he's an Ultimate X like Liger!! Liger is the only one who stands a chance."

Jack sighed and then turned his zoid towards the other incoming enemies and opened fire. A few seconds later, Jamie's newly modified Rhaynos flew out of the Hover Cargo. "I'm here to help you!!"

The flying zoid targeted some of the enemy zoids and started attacking swiftly. The battlefield was filled with explosions and fighting zoids. From miles above, the Zoid Battle Commission Control Ship opened up its main cannons, bombarding the battlefield with huge laser blasts. More explosions erupted all over the battlefield.

"Leena, Brad, Kelly and Cris!! Quickly!! To the Hover Cargo!! Hurry up!!" Doc said over the comm.. 

"What about our zoids!?!" Leena asked in frustration knowing the answer. 

"Yeah!?!" Came the voices of the two Lighting Team sisters.

Doc sighed. "We leave them here." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Was all four zoid pilots answer.

"What!?! Would you rather die? Zoids are machines and can be bought again. Lives cannot. Now let's get moving!!" Doc said. The four pilots took one last look at their zoids longingly, then ran towards the huge hovercraft. An Elephander targeted the Hover Cargo, but was destroyed by Jack. Then another enemy Rhaynos targeted the Hover Cargo, but Jamie eliminated this one. 

Then deep in the middle of the battlefield, the two Ultimate Xs faced off against each other. Both stood, neither making a move. Bit, clenching his teeth, and Vega, smiling childishly. "C'mon Vega!! Have some sense!! People are dying out there!! MY FRIENDS ARE!!"

Vega shrugged. "They can take care of themselves." With that he swiped at Liger Zero with Berserk Fury's metallic tail. Liger dodged and slashed at the Fury but it was counters with a smash from the Fury. 

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" Bit screamed as he slashed at Vega again, but Vega dodged. 

Suddenly new orders came in. "Everyone!! Destroy the Hover Cargo!!" It was open to all frequencies. 

"NOOO!!!" Bit screamed. The Lighting Saix and Rhaynos tried their best to defend the Hover Cargo, but there were too many enemies. Suddenly Jamie was hit in one wing, sending him crashing down onto the ground and rendering him useless. "JAMIE!!" Bit shouted again. Then Jack was hit. "JACK!!" Now Bit was almost crying. A shot hit the Hover Cargo with a direct hit and the giant transport fell to the ground.

Now tears _were _flowing out of his eyes. "NOO!! I've got to help them!!" He took a step towards their direction when his computer beeped a warning. Bit spun around to see the Berserk Fury charging up all three Charged Particle Cannons. "NO VEGA!! I-I've gotta save them!! PLEASE!! We can finish this later!! I beg you or they'll die!!"

Vega sighed. "Fine Bit. But you'd better come back soon!!" Bit grinned.

"THANKS!!" He turned Liger towards the mob of enemy zoids closing in on the fallen Hover Cargo. "Now you bitches will feel the wrath of an Ultimate X!!" He activated his boosters again sending him speeding across the battlefield.

One of the zoids closed in on the running humans. They turned around and screamed. All covered their faces' as the zoid got ready to squash them with its large feet when they heard the familiar: "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!"

Bit ripped the zoid apart. He looked down at the people. "GET ON!!" He said through a speaker on the zoid. He told Liger to hunch down so the four humans could get on Liger Jagar's back. They sat on and held to the metallic surface tightly. 

Bit moved the zoid swiftly, but carefully, towards where Jamie was waiting. The young boy was unconscious and Bit was forced to pick him up with Liger's feet, which actually would hurt him more. Then he moved to Jack who jumped onto Liger as well.

Bit knew well enough that he couldn't use his boosters with all the people on Liger's back and that he would have to move slowly and carefully. That was a very hard thing to do considering the fact that he was on a battlefield where everyone's target was Liger.

Bit tried to dodge their attacks but many struck home. Ten zoids suddenly appeared in front of him. Bit spun around only to see another six zoids. _Damnit…I'm trapped…_

Then suddenly one exploded. "DEAREST LEENA!?! ARE YOU OKAY!?!" A familiar voice spoke.

"HARRY!!! AND THE CHAMPS TEAM!!!" Bit exclaimed. A modified Dark Horn and two Iron Kong PK types. They opened fire on the enemy zoids with seemingly unlimited ammo. 

A barrage of missiles suddenly appeared from nowhere. Both Bit and the Champ's Team turned to look to see three Zaber Fangs. "Hey Bit!! We still haven't had that rematch!!" 

Bit grinned as if he had learned that the Liger had won all the zoid battles and was named world champion. "The Fussy Pandas Team!!!" 

More missiles were sent across the field. "Couldn't let you die before we fought again, Bit!!" The Zaber Fangs charged forwards and began attacking violently. 

"Bit what the heck are you doing!?! Just standing there!?! Get Leena and the rest of you guys outta here!! I dunno how much longer we can hold out!!" Harry said angrily.

Bit suddenly seemed to remember where he was. "Right!!" He began moving the Liger carefully across the terrain. But then he realized. _Where do I go!?! I'm on too low fuel to make it home like this…_ His warning computer beeped again. 

Three Backdraft flying zoids were coming in at fast speeds…and it seemed they wanted blood. Bit watched in despair as a group of missiles charged at him. _It can't end like this…it just can't!!_

Suddenly all the missiles were enveloped in fireballs. "Huh!?!" Bit looked around and saw a Red Blade Liger and a Red Gun Sniper. He grinned. "The Fluegal Team!! What are you guys doing here?" 

Leon Toros's, Leena's brother, voice came over the comm.. "Well I wouldn't let my father, sister, and rival die now would I? Plus I get to stuff up the Backdraft's plans!! Why else wouldn't I be here!?" 

Then Naomi's voice came over. "Where's Brad!?! Is he okay?"

Bit smiled at Naomi's openly affectionate statement about Brad. "He's okay. But his Shadowfox is gone." 

"Oh…He's probably devastated!!"

"Bit…back to business. Our Gustav us a few kilometres from here!! Take it and get out of here!! We'll meet you back at Blitz Team Headquarters!!" Leon said firing his two cannons. 

Bit grinned. "Kay!! I'm outta here!! Good luck, and don't die!! Oh yeah and keep Harry from trying to get revenge on the attempt on Leena's life. Knowing him, he's probably going physco now!!"

From a distance, they saw Harry's Dark Horn firing missiles and blasts everywhere. Bit gave a chuckle and then began to follow Leon's coordinates.

The Liger Jagar broke into a gentle run trying its best to keep its passengers on. They moved down a rock canyon until they saw the armadillo-like transport. Bit stopped the Liger and let the passengers onto the ground; they immediately ran into the Gustav and in its protection. 

Bit turned around and began to move. "Where are you going Bit?" Doc's voice came over the comm.. 

Bit's reply was short. "Back to the battle." With that, he broke into a run before the others could complain. In the distance, the entire place was filled with explosions and weapons let loose. 

Just then, five Whale Kings bearing the logos of the Zoid Battle Comission came down from the sky. Whale Kings were probably the most commonly used form of zoid transport. They were huge and could carry large loads. To top that, they were flying vehicles.

The large cruisers flew over Bit, dropping huge zoids that were made for military purposes, making them stronger than normal zoids.

The Backdraft began retreating, moving into they're own Whale Kings and escaping the battle knowing that they couldn't defeat the amount of zoids that were arriving. 

Bit gave a sigh of relief. _It's finally over…_

But then Liger Zero's voice entered his head. _{No Bit…It's far from over…this is just the beginning…}_

  
* * *

Vega sat in the cockpit of the Berserk Fury and sighed. He had missed his chance to have a rematch with Bit. _{Why didn't we fight?}_ Berserk Fury's question rang through Vega's head.

Vega sighed. "I want to fight Bit and Liger Zero, but I don't want him or his friend's hurt. Plus it wouldn't have been a real fight, 'cause he wanted to protect his friend's rather than fight us, so he'd be trying to defend rather than a full out attack. But don't worry Fury, we'll go against him again."

__

{Child is good pilot and friend. Child Vega is kind yet skilled. But I continue to feel humiliated that I was defeated. I want to fight again soon.} Vega smiled. "Don't worry fury. You'll have your chance soon enough…"

__

{Wars now are reminding me of past wars. I was not made to fight in tournaments; I was made to fight and kill. It seems that now my purpose will be once again needed.} Vega sighed.

"This is a war, Fury. But I can't kill anyone!! I just can't!! I never have, and I don't intend to. We can win without killing!! Please promise me that you will try not to kill…" Vega pleaded.

__

{I promise…}


End file.
